Shiroi Yuki: Under the Rain
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [HitsuHina] Rintihan demi rintihan hujan berjatuhan, turut berduka seperti dirinya. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa berharap gadis itu mau menunggunya—di alam sana.—for Infantrum Challenge—Fan-fanfiction dan Fitria –lyss di Fidelina.


"Hiduplah bahagia, Shiro-_chan_."

.

.

.

*~*oOo*~*

_**Bleach**_ by **Tite Kubo**

**Shiroi Yuki**_ by_** Fitria** **–l**yss di **F**idelina

**Shiroi Yuki Side Story**: _Under the Rain_ _by _**a**me**l**acie

**Warning:**

OOC, _**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse_, _het-pair_, _cliff-ending_, membawa beberapa nama yang biasa digunakan dalam suatu Agama hanya untuk kepentingan cerita semata, dimohon pengertiannya.

**For Infantrum Challenge—Fan-Fanfiction **from **sylviolin x3. **

Karena ini adalah **side-story** dari sebuah karya berjudul **Shiroi Yuki**, maka disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu karya original-nya. **Shiroi Yuki—HitsuHina **karya** Fitria –lyss di Fidelina.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. **Tombol _back _setia menunggu.

*~*oOo*~*

.

.

_Sekali lagi, ia menatap mata hazel itu. Menyadari kalau elegansi dan keteduhannya telah menghilang begitu jauh._

"_Momo—"_

.

.

'_ZRASSSHH_'

Angkasa menangis sejadinya. Membasahi tanah dan merundukkan dedaunan. Langit yang menangis bukan lagi sekadar menitikkan air matanya. Hujan yang begitu deras menambah sarkasme dunia hari ini. Menambah sarkastis dunia pemuda dingin tersebut.

Sihir. Hujan seakan menyihir pemuda itu. Dengan rintik demi rintik yang deras jatuhnya ke bumi, sang pemuda hanya terdiam di depan sebuah batu nisan. Entah menikmati derai hujan, entah memang ia berniat mematung di depan makam tersebut. Sudah berapa lamakah dia terdiam seperti itu? Tak bergerak—layaknya **orang bodoh** yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ada.

Buket bunga lili yang dipeganginya merunduk terbasahi air. Apakah turut berduka cita bersamanya? Seperti langit yang juga turut menangis karena kepergian gadis itu.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, pemuda berambut seputih salju itu merasa hampa. Hidupnya benar-benar kosong tanpa kehadiran gadis yang dicintainya.

Dia teringat—hanya beberapa saat setelah suara tembakan itu tercipta, saat itulah terakhir kalinya dia dapat melihat **jiwa yang hidup** dari seorang Hinamori Momo.

.

.

.

_"Hitsugaya Toushirou, apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hinamori Momo dan mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut tiba?"_

_"Ya, saya bersedia." Hitsugaya menarik napas dalam-dalam._

_"Dan Hinamori Momo, apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama Hitsugaya Toushirou dan mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut tiba?"_

_Hinamori tersenyum sejenak, penuh arti. Hitsugaya menangkap kejanggalan. Tapi ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia sudah terlanjur terpikat dan terperangkap jauh dalam elegansi dan hakikat yang bergema dalam setiap guratan wajah itu._

_Momo tersenyum. "Saya ber—"_

'_DOR!__'_

_Hinamori Momo memucat. Air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk hazelnya. Air mata yang seharusnya adalah air mata kebahagiaan, malah jatuh sebagai sebuah keterpurukan yang dalam._

_Sedetik kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi kekacauan. Atmosfer yang membuat semuanya beralih gaduh ketika kata-kata itu berhenti dan memekikkan sebuah argumentasi lain._

_Peluru perak bersarang tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Membuat seluruh pasang mata membulat lebar-lebar—terbelalak._

_"MOMO!" Spontan terucap dari bibir pucat Hitsugaya. Teriakan gundah, panik, kesal, dan kekecewaan bergaung di kepala. Suasana begitu panas. Selorohan sedih terucap begitu miris, menelusupi tiap-tiap milimeter daun telinganya._

_"Momo! Momo! Jangan! Tidak, kau tidak boleh—" Hitsugaya merasakan bulir-bulir rindu yang panas berjatuhan dari kedua sisi pelupuk matanya, "—kenapa jadinya seperti ini! Siapa yang melakukan ini!"_

_Hitsugaya mendekap gadis itu dalam-dalam ke pelukannya, melebur rangkaian mozaik dengan setiap udara yang terhembuskan, menjadikan teriakan keheningan sebagai simfoni manis yang terayun._

_Dan semua berakhir ketika Hitsugaya mendengar suara tapak kaki yang secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam hati, ingin ia segera mengejar—seperti beberapa teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi deru napas itu menahannya._

_"S-Shiro-__c-chan__—"_

_Ia memandang nanar bibir yang mengucap panggilan kecilnya itu, tak percaya kalau bibir itu baru saja tersenyum tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Kini bibir itu memucat, membuat ia yakin kalau hangatnya air mata telah membuat pipi putih pucatnya berkilauan. Ia membungkam nurani, membuang segala kepastian yang ada, membuang ketakutan yang tertanam dalam-dalam, menggerogoti nadi-nadinya._

_"Berhenti bicara, kumohon—"_

_Bibir itu melengkung. "Shi-ro-__c-chan__—aku—a-ku-ber-sedi-a."_

.

.

Itu kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang hingga sekarang masih tercetak jelas, sangat jelas dalam pikiran Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sungguh. Begitu dendam sang pemuda kepada teroris-teroris itu. Teroris yang sudah melenyapkan Hinamori Momo dari dunia ini—dan melenyapkan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya didapat Hitsugaya pada hari itu.

Susah payah Hitsugaya mendapatkan hati Momo. Namun saat sedikit lagi dia benar-benar akan memilikinya, dia malah kehilangan hati gadis itu beserta—keseluruhan diri Momo.

Sarkastis, sedih, membutuhkan ketabahan hati yang luar biasa.

.

.

[_**F**__lash__**B**__ack_]

/ Berhati-hatilah, khususnya yang tinggal di daerah X. Belakang ini, terjadi banyak pembunuhan yang sasarannya tidak dipilih-pilih. Tujuan para teroris ini membunuh adalah hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata…/

Suara televisi itu menggema di _café_. Beberapa meter dari tempat televisi tersebut diletakkan, duduklah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat serasi.

"Cincin ini untuk apa, Shiro-_chan_?" tanya Momo sambil melihat lekat-lekat sebuah cincin. Cincin yang indah dengan dekorasi batu permata kecil pada bagian atasnya.

"Momo, maukah kau… hidup bersamaku?" ujar Hitsugaya. Pertanyaan Momo langsung terjawab oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya. Momo kaget? Tentu. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah keheranan.

Selalu bersama Momo sejak ia kecil ternyata menumbuhkan perasaan khusus Hitsugaya kepada gadis tersebut. Rasa ingin selalu melindungi, selalu ingin bersama sampai kapanpun, dan rasa ingin memiliki Momo yang lebih besar dari apapun.

"Jadi karena ini kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Momo. Hitsugaya dengan wajah ketusnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya tertuju ke atas meja, tepat di mana cincin itu tergeletak.

Jantung Hitsugaya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia menunggu jawaban Momo dengan hati yang cemas, namun ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu, detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Entah berapa menit sudah kebisuan melanda. Yang ada hanyalah suara hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang ada di dalam _café_ itu.

/ Demikian nama-nama anggota teroris tersebut./

Tidak lupa—suara televisi juga. _Channel_ yang ditampilkan masih tetap sama, yaitu berita.

'_TIK'_

Jarum jam pada jam tangan Hitsugaya selalu memberikan alarm 'tik tik' setiap satu detiknya. Kedua orang itu berpacu dengan waktu. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya hanya terdiam, membisu. Keduanya hanya merunduk, menahan perasaan. Sedangkan pemuda berambut putih tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas setiap beberapa detik.

Sampai pada akhirnya pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Agar perasaannya semakin tak terlihat.

"_Nee_, Shiro-_chan_! Bagaimana? Bagus tidak untukku?" Hitsugaya sedikit tersentak. Saat kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap gadis itu, Hitsugaya hanya keheranan.

Cincin permata yang seharusnya di dalam kotak, kini terpasang di jari manis Momo. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk cincinnya yang indah dan juga—lamarannya…"

Mereka sudah tidak perlu lagi berteman. Mereka sudah tidak perlu lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah tidak perlu hal itu lagi. Aklamasi yang mereka lontarkan akan membimbing mereka ke pelaminan. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal mengatur waktu dan segala persiapannya.

.

.

[_**E**__nd of __**F**__lash__**B**__ack_]

.

.

Sekarang semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan semata. Kenangan manis yang tak akan Hitsugaya lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kenangan akan gadis yang dia cintai dengan segenap hatinya.

Sesungguhnya Hitsugaya ingin sekali membunuh teroris-teroris itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun dia tahu, Momo—gadis itu tidak akan menyetujui tindakannya. Walaupun mereka adalah orang-orang yang membunuhnya. Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah disetujui. Hitsugaya tahu benar akan hal itu. Pada akhirnya, Hitsugaya hanya bisa berharap pada polisi. Hanya itu.

Hitsugaya menaruh buket bunga tersebut di makam gadis itu—Hinamori Momo. Waktu memang cepat berlalu. Satu tahun tidaklah selama yang dikira. Tragedi berdarah yang terjadi di gereja—di depan mata Hitsugaya, disaksikan oleh Tuhan, dan seisi gereja.

Dengan cepat Momo dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sementara darah yang keluar dari luka tembakannya tidak mau berhenti. Sungguh deras, layaknya sungai merah dengan arus yang sangat cepat. Alhasil, secekat apapun penanganan medis, Momo kehilangan banyak darah dan tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Senyuman terakhir Momo—adalah hadiah untuk hari pernikahan mereka. Senyuman terakhir Momo, bukanlah senyuman perpisahan. Senyum manja yang tercipta di wajah tidurnya yang damai, begitu terbayang dengan jelasnya di pikiran Hitsugaya.

'_ZRASSHH_'

Angkasa masih menangis, tidak berwajah cerah semenjak tadi. Suasana gelap, tidak ada satu pun pendar cahaya yang menerangi. Sepi. Pemakaman itu sunyi. Namun kalau melihat latar yang begitu cantik, rasanya bukan jadi masalah untuk tempat tinggal Momo kali ini. Sungguh banyak bunga-bunga liar kecil yang tumbuh. Hanya saja sekarang, bunga-bunga tersebut merunduk. Karena hujan—ataukah karena turut berduka cita?

Pemuda yang tidak membawa payung itu memandangi makam dengan seksama. Kedua matanya menggambarkan sejuta elegansi yang sangat rapuh.

Tidak lama, Hitsugaya memandang ke atas langit. Tidak peduli dengan air mata angkasa yang jatuh memasuki matanya. Pandangan rindu diciptakannya. Rindu yang amat dalam. Satu tahun memang cepat berlalu. Namun setahun tanpa bertemu orang yang dicintai, itu sangat lama baginya.

'_Momo, masihkan kau menungguku di alam sana? Masihkah hatimu setia padaku? Ataukah, kau sudah mendapat penggantiku di alam sana_?'

Nada demi nada rintihan hujan terus berjatuhan. Hitsugaya tersihir oleh hujan tersebut. Dia berharap suara hatinya bisa sampai di atas sana—bisa sampai hingga Momo dapat mendengarnya.

'_Momo, aku yakin kau masih setia menantiku. Jadi, bisakah? Bisakah Momo menunggu aku di alam sana? Seperti Momo yang biasa menantiku untuk bermain sewaktu kecil. Namun penantian ini lebih panjang lagi. Bisakah? Bisakah Momo menungguku?_'

Dan Hitsugaya menikmati rintihan demi rintihan hujan dengan menutup kedua matanya. Berharap dan semakin berharap akan adanya suatu mantra di mana ada yang bisa membawa hati ini kepada Momo yang ada di alam sana.

'_Momo, tunggu aku di sana, ya? Aku… menyayangi Momo…_'

.

.

-_END_-

**A/N: **

Yak, akhirnya satu _challenge_ terselesaikan juga, dan HitsuHina ini fanfic kedua saya di fandom Bleach coret tak penting coret. Semoga fanfic memenuhi syarat dari challenge yang diberikan, dan semoga empu dari fanfic ini **Fitria **bisa menerimanya m(_ _ )m.

**Terima kasih** untuk **Knocturne **– Papi saya yang sudah mem-betakan fanfic ini :D. Saya merasa sangat terbantu :).

Oh, iya. Ada beberapa paragraf yang dicetak miring, nah itu adalah paragraf yang saya kopi dari fanfic aslinya. :)

_At least, mind to Read and Review this fanfic?_

**Sign,**

**amela**


End file.
